On Duty
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 10....Bosco hates Halloween
1. Default Chapter

****

December 31st, 2003

New Year's always sucked when he had to work. Bosco hated how many losers there were on the street. He wanted to be one of those losers. At least he got off at Eleven. He had enough time to go to his mother's bar and get shit faced before the ball dropped.

"Stupid oven mitts." Sasha said. Bosco blinked and looked at her as he stopped at a red light.

"Oven mitts?" He asked. Sasha narrowed her eyes.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" She asked him, "No. Of course you haven't. You're Boscorelli."

"I phase out when the conversation gets boring." He said.

"Thanks." Sasha chuckled softly and shook her head, "Do you even know that the entire universe doesn't revolve around you?"

"Why doesn't it?" Bosco smirked. Sasha could only shake her head. She didn't know how Yokas put up with this for ten years.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Sasha asked.

"Going to go get drunk." He said pulling into the station, "What about you? Gonna bake some cookies or change some diapers?"

"Deon isn't in diapers." Sasha said getting out of the car. Bosco shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." He went ahead of her into the station. Bosco was tired and just wanted to have a good time tonight. Maybe hook up with some drunken girl. Bosco smiled as he went into the locker room.

"What are you laughing about?" Ty stood by his locker getting dressed.

"Drunk girls." Bosco smiled as he opened his locker. Ty nodded.

"Drunken girls are great." Ty said, "Veeeery nice." Bosco smirked taking his uniform off. "I take it that you're going to get laid tonight."

"I'm going to try like hell." Bosco said.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." Sasha said opening her own locker, "Even drunken girls are smarter than that."

"You're just jealous." Bosco said. Sasha couldn't help but to laugh loudly.

"Trust me. I'm not jealous of that." She said unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Ty took up.

"Hasta manana, Amigos." He said.

"Bye." Sasha said sitting down on the bench. Bosco watched her.

"How is the onion?" He asked. Sasha smiled and peered over her shoulder.

"It's being loved to pieces." She said pulling her sweater on. Sasha pulled out some high heels and Bosco arched his eyebrows.

"What are you doing with those?" He asked.

"I'm a woman. It's New Year's Eve." Sasha said sliding them on, "I have the right to dress up."

"Whatever." Bosco slammed his locker door, "See you in a few days."

"Later." She said.

* * *

Bosco walked into his mother's bar. Rose didn't even notice that he came in. He settled down at the bar.

"Hey hotcakes. Care to service me?" Bosco called out.

"Maurice!" Rose grinned going over to her son. She spun around, "How do you like this outfit?" Bosco stared at her. Her breasts were spilling out of the shirt.

"Very nice, Ma." He said, "Bars really crowded tonight."

"You should have become a detective." She winked, "It's New Year's Eve, Maurice. We're doing it up!" Bosco chuckled.

"Yeah, I heard an ad on the radio." He said, "Get me a Coors Lite. I plan on getting fucked up."

"That's my boy." Rose chuckled pulling out a bottle. Bosco smiled grabbing the bottle. He looked around the bar. There were a few prospects there, but every one seemed to be with someone else.

"You should have a singles night or something." Bosco said.

"If you organize it, you can have one." Rose winked putting a plate of fries in front of him, "You need to eat."

"Thanks." Bosco chuckled. His mother was awesome sometimes. He began to nibble on the fries. The bar was getting pretty crowded. It was probably getting up to its fire code. Hey, He wasn't the fire marshal. Bosco glanced at the legs that were next to him. Lord, they were fine. They were attached to a nice short skirt. His eyes traveled up to the breasts and then her face. He chocked on his beer, "Christ, Monroe."

"What are you doing here?" Sasha crossed her arms trying to cover herself up.

"I should ask the same of you." He frowned swigging his beer.

"I wanted to have a fun New Year's. You know that." She said waving Rose over.

"Out of all the bars in New York, you had to pick the bar my mother owns." Bosco sighed. Sasha glanced at Rose. "Put anything she wants on my tab."

"Coors Lite." Sasha glanced at Bosco, "Your mother owns this bar."

"Yes I do." Rose winked at her son as she handed Sasha her drink, "Same beer. She's a good catch, Maurice."

"She's my partner, Ma." He said finishing his beer. His mother grabbed him another one.  
"What happened to Faith?" Rose asked. Bosco spun around in his barstool and looked at the pool table.  
"Want to play?" He asked.

"If you don't mind getting your ass kicked by a girl." Sasha chuckled jumping off the stool.

"I'm not going to loose to you so don't worry." Bosco mumbled walking over to the table. He glanced at Sasha's legs. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" Sasha smirked as she put three quarters into the pool tables side.

"Like you're trying to get laid." Bosco said, "What happened to the sweater?"

"It's hanging up over there." Sasha laughed. "You left before I finished getting ready."

"Thank god." Bosco muttered. Sasha shook her head. He was so impossible sometimes.

"It's okay for a woman to let her hair down and slut it up every once and awhile." Sasha said racking up the pool balls.

"You're not a woman though. you're a cop." Bosco said.

"Are you going to play? Or are you going to bitch?" Sasha asked.

"I'll play and break." He said leaning over the table. Bosco could feel his mother's eyes burning into him. His mother was so stupid sometimes. Sasha wasn't a good catch. She was just...Sasha. Bosco hit the cue ball and broke. Balls went flying everywhere, but he didn't sink a single one. Sasha smirked.

"Good one." Sasha said.  
"I've been drinking." Bosco said. Sasha leaned over and aimed. His eyes drifted to her chest. Christ, you could see everything. Didn't this woman have any decency? Sasha hit her cue ball and sank two solids into the left pocket. Sasha smirked as she stood up.

"I'm solid." She said missing her next shot.

"I figured as much." Bosco said finishing off another beer. his mother quickly replaced it. he gave her a look.

"I'll put some good music on." Rose chuckled. Bosco ignored her and shot a stripe into the pocket. Sasha watched him with a smile. She would loosen him up even if she had to pump more liquor into him. He was going to get an ulcer if he continued to be this serious. He sank another ball in.

"Good one." Sasha said as Rose turned on _Beware of the Boys_. She swayed her hips slightly as Bosco stood up. He glanced at Sasha in the corner of his eye. great, now she was dancing....in a short skirt. He drank his beer in two breaths. He sighed and missed his next shot.

"Your turn." Bosco said stumbling back slightly. Sasha continued to dance as she eyed her shot.

"Red in center pocket." She said. Bosco wasn't really paying attention to the game anymore. It was the liquor and the short skirt. he was staring at her rear as she bent over to make her shot. Sasha made her shot and laughed, "Got it."

"Ah huh." Bosco mumbled. Damn it, Bosco, stop staring at her like that. She's your partner. "Just until Faith is gone."

"Huh?" Sasha glanced over her shoulder.

"Ah...Just sink the green will ya?" Bosco muttered. Sasha looked back at the table and smiled.

"I didn't even see that one." She chuckled sinking the green in.

"Glad I could help." Bosco said watching her move around the table. She picked up her beer bottle and finished it off. She looked at Bosco. he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked touching her face, "Do I have something on my face?" Bosco shook his head.

"I was just noticing you're looking very pretty." he said. Sasha laughed.  
"Have another beer and maybe I'll be beautiful." She said missing her next shot. Bosco didn't move.

"Well, maybe I'll have another one." he said.

"Maybe I should take you home." Sasha said, "How many of those have you had?"

"Only six and you're not taking me home." Bosco said glancing at the clock, "We're going to ring in the New year shortly." Rose turned the television on. Times Square appeared on the screen. "What a bunch of asses."

"They aren't cold with all that body heat." She said leaning against the pool table. "Are we going to finish the game?"

"No. You win." Bosco said staring at the screen. Sasha sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me a proper game when you're sober." She said.  
"Deal." he said watching his mother stand up on the bar. Bosco groaned. She was wearing a very short skirt.

"Get ready!!" She yelled. Sasha smiled.

"This is so exciting." She said. Bosco looked at her. "I love New Years."

"Me too." He said. Sasha chuckled.

"SO you do have some depth." She said.

"I have plenty." Bosco glanced at her with a smirk. Rose jumped.

"It's dropping!!! Ten!! Nine!!" She yelled.

"Eight!" Sasha giggled.

"Seven." Bosco smiled at her.

"Six! Five! Four! Three!" The bar yelled, "Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

"Happy New Year!" Sasha clapped her hands.

"Happy New Year, Sasha." Bosco said. She turned and smiled. her eyes widened as Bosco pulled her into a kiss. 

Maurice Boscorelli was kissing her. Sasha couldn't believe it, but why wasn't she pulling away? She melted into the kiss more, letting Bosco deepen it. Her heart pounded in her chest. It had been years since a man had kissed her like his. A tiny groan escaped form her throat as she felt his tongue in her mouth. Bosco pulled away roughly.

"Bos..." She said. Bosco stared at her, suddenly he felt very sober.

"You should go." He said wiping her lipstick off of his lips.

"Why?" She asked.  
"If you know what's good for you, leave." Bosco turned and stalked away. She watched him disappear in the back. Sasha growled grabbing her sweater. Only two minutes into the New Year and it was pure shit.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	2. New Years Day

****

January 1st, 2004

Bosco's head was pounding as she shuffled into the precinct. Maybe it was from the liquor. Maybe it was from the-...Something else. He wasn't really sure. All he knew he felt like shit. He shouldn't have left the bar so quickly. He should have made sure she got home safely.

"She's a fucking cop." He muttered going into the locker room.

"Who is?" Ty asked as he removed his shirt. Bosco shot him a look.

"Would you ever kiss your partner?" He asked. Ty stared at him.

"Sully isn't my type." Ty said, "Why does everyone think I'm gay?"

"No you retard." Bosco growled opening his locker, "If you had a female partner, would you kiss her?"

"If she was Tyra Banks I would." Ty chuckled, "We'd have sweet looking children." Bosco frowned deeply.

"Never mind. You're not help." He said taking his own shirt off. Ty sighed.

"Did you kiss Faith? Is that what you're whining about or you want to?" He asked. Bosco's body shuddered at the thought. She was his best friend. Well, at least she used to be.

"She's not my partner anymore. I'm talking about Monroe." Bosco said.

"What about me are you talking about?" Sasha asked as she walked into the locker room. Bosco's heart stopped and his throat tightened.

"Bosco wouldn't say." Ty said sliding his uniform shirt on. "Did you have a nice New Year's Eve?" Sasha smiled.

"Mine was wonderful." She said not even glancing at Bosco. "Got drunk, played pool, kissed people, it was eventful."

"You're my kind of girl." Ty chuckled closing his locker, "You guys better hurry." Sasha smiled.

"We'll be there in a minute." She said turning to Bosco. He didn't look at her. He couldn't look at her. "Bos, we really need to talk about what happened last night."

"Nothing happened." He said as he tied his shoes.  
"We kissed." Sasha said. Bosco froze. So she remembered. Did she remember the heat that passed through them?

"I kiss a lot of people." He said standing up.

"Don't jerk me around, Maurice. I'm not some blond bimbo you've just shagged. I'm your partner." Sasha said. Bosco glared at her.

"You're not going to be my partner forever." He headed for the door and turned around, "And don't call me Maurice."

* * *

The silence was deafening. Bosco wouldn't look at Sasha and she kept on groaning. He was ready to yell at her, but he couldn't. He was the reason why she was groaning.

"Listen..." Bosco mumbled.

"What was that? Did you say something?" Sasha asked looking at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"That kiss. It meant nothing." Bosco said, "We both had drank too much." Sasha looked at him.

"You regret it?" She asked.

"There's nothing to regret." Bosco said, "It was just a stupid kiss." Sasha couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't know what you were smoking but that kiss wasn't stupid." She replied, "it was a pretty damn good kiss. Best that I've had in years."

"Well," Bosco smirked, "I am the best kisser in NYC."

"Loser." Sasha muttered. The two of them went silent again as they drove. The kiss that he gave her was the best she'd had in a long time? That made Bosco feel good. He hated to admit it, but that kiss was the best He had had in years. "Do you want lunch?"

"Huh?" Bosco asked coming out of his day dream.  
"Lunch. it's this thing that you eat in the middle of the day." Sasha said, "Would you like some?"

"I could go for some grease." Bosco smirked.

"You're going to eat yourself into an early grave." Sasha said as she pulled into a space in front of Paddy's Burgers.

"If Sully can eat and not die, I can as well." He said unbuckling and getting out of the car.

"It's an attitude like that that will get you killed." Sasha got out and went into the diner. Bosco's eyes drifted to her rear. Even in a uniform, her ass was fine.

"Maybe I'll get a chocolate shake." he said as they slid into a booth.

"I just need coffee." Sasha said looking at a menu, "And maybe a turkey club."

"Not enough grease for me." Bosco said waving the waitress over. Sasha shook her head, "Yeah hi. I was burger, fries, and a large chocolate milkshake."

"All right." She said looking at Sasha, "What can I get you office?"

"Cup of coffee and turkey club with lite mayo." She said.

"It'll be right up." The waitress said walking away.  
"Lite mayo." Bosco chuckled.  
"I wish to take care of my heart." Sasha said leaning back staring at him. Bosco shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"I should ask you that." He said. Sasha smiled leaning over.

"Is that weird brain of yours freaking out because we kissed and it thinks I'm going to want more?" Sasha asked.

"I like how you assume." Bosco said, "That's not what I was thinking." Sasha chuckled as the waitress put some coffee in front of her.

"What were you thinking then?" She asked.

"I was...I was wondering since you were staring at me if you wanted to kiss me again." Bosco said. Sasha laughed.

"You think a lot of yourself don't you?" She asked.

"Sometimes." Bosco chuckled softly.

"If I ever get drunk again, I'll think about kissing you again.' Sasha winked as she picked up her coffee. Bosco stared at her. She was a tease and she knew it.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't that bad for Bosco. Sasha wasn't as flippant as she usually was. And frankly, neither was Bosco.

"You guys got that shoplifter, didn't you?" She asked buttoning up his flannel shirt. Bosco nodded.

"Monroe tripped him and broke his wrist." He said.

"He tripped over my foot." She said, with a laugh, "It was purely an accident."

"Right." Sully chuckled. "Its always an accident."

"Always." Bosco smiled closing his locker, "I'm out of here."

"Me too." Sasha said following him out. "Can I bum a ride off of you? Monique needed the van today." Bosco glanced over his shoulder.

"If you can keep your hands off of me." he said. Sasha groaned.

"Never mind. I will take the train so I don't need to ride with a Perv." She said.

"I hate to break it to you, Sweetheart, the train is filled with pervs." He said showing her to his car, "Get in." Sasha rolled her eyes and slid into the car.

"Do you know where I live?" She asked. Bosco nodded.  
"I sit out in front of your house taking photographs every night." he said. Sasha frowned. Bosco laughed, "It was a joke."

"Very funny." She said as Bosco started down the street. Sasha smiled softly, "That was a good catch wasn't it."

"Very good catch." Bosco chuckled, "I really didn't mind spending the night in the ER."

"Me either." She said, "What was he doing stealing a Carpenter's album?" Bosco shrugged.

"Maybe he had a thing for Karen Carpenter." He said. Sasha giggled softly.

"That would be a first." She said.  
"What? People can't get crushes on Karen Carpenter?" Bosco asked.  
"Did you?" She asked.

"Hey. I was born in 1970. I was too young to appreciate them." Bosco said, "Now Kiss...That was a bad."

"Oh my god." Sasha laughed, "Tell me you weren't in the Kiss army." Bosco smiled at her.

"Of course." he said, "Who were you into?" Sasha knew he was going to go there.

"I was into Michael Jackson. _Billie Jean_ was my favourite song." She said. Bosco began to laugh, "Cyndi Lauper too."

"Oh my god." Bosco laughed loudly. She narrowed her eyes.

"At least they don't put make up all over their faces." She said.

"No, just molest little boys." Bosco chuckled. Sasha smacked him on his arm.

"My apartment is right up there." Sasha said.  
"I know." Bosco said pulling into a space.

"Thanks for the ride." Sasha said.  
"No problem." He said getting out of the car. Sasha sat there for a moment. Is he walking me to my door? This is unreal. She climbed out of the car. She walked up the steps and pulled her keys out. Bosco stood behind her. "Listen, I've been thinking."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Sasha chuckled as she opened the door. She turned around, "What were you thinking about?"

"Well, maybe when we both have a night off we can go get something to eat." Bosco said. Sasha smiled.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked.

"No." Bosco quickly said, "Just two partners eating."

"You paying?" She asked him.

"If I have to." He said. Sasha chuckled and nodded.

"All right. I'll go out with you." She said backing into her apartment just in case he felt like kissing her.

"Great." Bosco said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "We'll sort something out when we know our schedules."

"Sure we will. Good night, Bosco." She said.

"Night, Sasha." He walked down the stairs. Did he just ask his partner out? Maybe that was a bad idea. He didn't care. he wanted this.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	3. Skys Limit

****

January 15th, 2004

So tonight Sasha gave in and was going on a date with Bosco. She had her hair in curlers. She wasn't sure where they were going but if she showed cleavage, Bosco would be happy.

"Why are you going out with Boscorelli?" Monique sat at the kitchen table. "If I remember correctly, You complain about him a lot."

"I know, but he does have a heart deep deep down in there...somewhere." Sasha laughed. Monique rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Sissy." She said.

"I'm a grown woman and it's only Bosco." Sasha said, "It's not like I'm in love with him or I will ever get that way."

"I know how you get though, Sasha." Monique said hearing Deon screaming for her. "What are you wearing on this hot date?"

"My leather slacks and that red sparkly shirt I bought a few weeks ago." She said.  
"The one with the plunging neck line?" Monique chuckled.

"Yeah." Sasha narrowed her eyes, "Your son is calling you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Monique chuckled as she got up, "Just be careful." Monique went to Deon's room. Sasha sighed softly. Careful? She had nothing to be careful about. She knew how to handle men like Boscorelli. The doorbell rang and Sasha's heart thumped in her chest. God, she felt like such an idiot. It was just Maurice Boscorelli. No big deal. But that kiss on New Years was a big deal.

"I'm a loser." Sasha chuckled going to her bedroom, "Mon, answer the door while I get dressed."

"Yes, Mother." Monique smiled. She walked to the door and opened it up. Bosco stood there dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Monique looked him up and down. Bosco cleared his throat.

"Is Monr- Sasha here?" He asked. Monique chuckled stepping aside.

"Monroe is getting ready. Sit down." She said. Bosco n odded and walked into the apartment. he looked around. It was more girlie than he thought it would be. Pictures of a little boy were everywhere. He assumed that was her nephew she ALWAYS talked about.

"Thanks." Bosco sat down. Why was he nervous?

"So, where are you taking my sister?" Monique asked.

"Um...Sky's Limit. It's a new dinner and dance place down town." He said, "I don't dance though."

"Sasha loves to dance." Monique pointed out.  
"That's why I'm taking her there." He said. Monique smiled softly.  
"Stop bugging him." Sasha said as she came into the living room. Bosco stared at her. Holy Christ. Was that Sasha? His eyes traveled up her leather bound legs, to the slender waist, and to her breasts that her red tank top was showing off. he quickly looked up at her. Her hair was in loose curls. Sasha laughed softly.  
"Wow." Monique smiled and glanced at Bosco, "You can close your mouth." Bosco cleared his throat and looked away.

"Right. Sorry." he said. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"You ready to go?" She asked. Bosco nodded as he stood up.

"Yeah. We have reservations to make." He said putting his hand on the small of her back. She sighed happily. Monique arched her eyebrow.

"You two behave yourselves! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!!" She giggled. Sasha shot her a look as they stepped out of the apartment.

"I hope she didn't bug you." Sasha said. Bosco chuckled.

"She was looking out for her big sister." He said, "It's understandable."

"Why? I can't take care of myself?" She asked him.

"No, but when you look like that....She has a right to be protective." Bosco said.

"Look like what?" Sasha asked.  
"Hot." he smirked walking outside. Hot. Bosco called her hot. God, She hated how she was letting her guard down with him. This shouldn't be happening.

* * *

"God, this is delicious." Sasha groaned putting some more cheesecake into her mouth. Bosco chuckled.

"I judge a place on how good their cheesecake is." He said.

"Me too." She licked the fork. Bosco couldn't help to stare at her tongue going up and down the silverware. Bosco shifted in his seat.  
"Do you like it here?" Bosco asked.

"Oh yes. Thanks for taking me here." Sasha looked around, "That dance floor looks nice." Bosco glanced behind him.

"I suppose." he said. Sasha grinned brightly.

"Come on. let's dance." She slid out of the booth.

"Oh I don't think so." He said, "I'll watch you."

"I don't want to dance by myself, dumb ass." Sasha chuckled taking his hand. He sighed and got out of the booth. "Don't be a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss." Bosco said as she pulled him onto the dance floor. "I'm warning you. I can't dance."

"I'm not asking for you to be Fred Astair." She said.  
"Who?" Bosco asked. Sasha groaned.  
"Never mind, Stupid." She said sliding her arms around his neck. Bosco's instinctively went around her waist. She smiled at him. "Thank you for taking me here." He smiled at her. She was the perfect height. not too short and not too tall.

"No problem. I've been wanting to try it out for some time." he said. Sasha pressed her body close to his. He sighed softly.

"Me too." She said, "We need to come back sometime."

"Need to save up for it first." Bosco chuckled. Sasha's fingers played with Bosco's hair. her thumb graced the skin on his neck. his body tingled.

"Yeah. I do know how much cops make." Sasha smiled. Bosco chuckled. Okay, dancing wasn't that bad. He had a beautiful dance partner. He watched her tongue snake out and wet her lips.

"Sasha, I'm going to kiss you." he said. She looked startled, but then smiled.

"All right." Sasha said softly. It was nice hearing him call her Sasha. Bosco leaned down and kissed her softly. The simple touch sent both of their heads soaring. Sasha's arms tightened around his neck. 

This was exactly what Bosco needed. Bosco's hands caressed her back. Sasha groaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Why were their kisses this hot? It was like a drug. Passion built up between them. She could feel how much Bosco wanted her. She pulled her lips away. "People are staring."

"Don't move away from me or they're bound to stare more." Bosco said. Sasha laughed softly as she tightened her hold on him.

"I promise I won't." She whispered. Bosco smiled softly. 

God, this woman was more than great. He always hated when the guys at work would be whistling and smiling after good dates with women, but Sasha...She was whistle worthy. Bosco didn't mind feeling like a love lorn teenager. Sasha was amazing. He chuckled to himself. he already felt like this for Sasha and he hadn't slept with her yet. They both were in for something.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	4. Next Step

****

January 29th, 2004

There was no denying it. Their relationship was heating up. Bosco was surprised he hadn't thrown Sasha down and had sex with her yet. He couldn't. She deserved a whole lot more than that.

"Can I talk to you?" Sasha asked as she closed her locker door.  
"I think you already are." Bosco chuckled. She frowned. "Go ahead."

"I know you hate when women talk about relationships." She said.

"You're right. I do." Bosco said suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"And that's fine." Sasha said, "But I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Bosco asked.

"Act like I don't want to have sex with you because...Bosco, you're killing me here." She said. A small smirk came across his face.

"You want to have sex with me?" He asked. Sasha crossed her arms.

"Don't play with me, Bosco." She said. Bosco put his hands on her hips.

"The reason why I haven't jumped you yet like everyone else I've been with is because you deserve more." Bosco said, "I don't know where this is going, but I don't want to fuck it up."

"I don't want you to fuck it up either." Sasha laughed as Ty came in. Bosco jumped as far away from Sasha as he could get. Ty glanced at the two of them.  
"Ah...Swersky wants the two of you to join roll call." He said. Sasha smiled and walked past Ty.

"Blame Bosco." She said going into the room. Ty looked at Bosco.

"What....Is something going on I should know about?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bosco said.

"You were touching Sasha." Ty said.  
"I can't touch my partner?" Bosco asked stepping out into the hallway.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" Ty asked him. Bosco chuckled.

"Between me and Monroe?" He smiled, "No. We couldn't do anything even if we wanted to."

"Yeah. I know." Ty said, "I know this is a stretch for you, but play it smart, Bosco. Don't fuck up your career." Bosco frowned deeply. How could seeing Sasha fuck up his career? Davis was just jealous.

* * *

Sasha was pacing back and forth in her apartment. Monique and Deon were both gone for the night. It was rare she could get time alone. Tonight wouldn't be one of those nights. Bosco was coming over. A knock came upon the door.  
"If that's Bosco, you may come in." Sasha said glancing in the mirror, "If it's not go away." Bosco chuckled as he walked in.  
"Glad you're not turning tricks in here." He said.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Sasha smiled, "Have you got a twenty?"

"Yeah." he pulled it out of his pocket, "What can I get for twenty?"

"Your wildest fantasy." Sasha batted her eyelashes. Bosco slid his twenty into her cleavage. She laughed softly, "The quickest twenty I've ever made."

"Thank you for inviting me over, Sasha." He told her seriously.

"I thought it was time." She said, "And thank you for being a gentleman, Bosco." Bosco chuckled softly.

"Gentleman and Bosco in the same sentence I never thought that would happen.' he said.

"Frankly, me either." She winked playfully. "Want a glass of wine?" Bosco nodded.

"Sounds great." he said sitting on the couch. Sasha walked into the kitchen. Why was Bosco so nervous? He's had sex before. This was going to be different. he could already tell.

"Here you go." Sasha walked back in and handed him a glass of wine. She sat down next to him.

"Thanks." He muttered taking a sip. Sasha looked at him.

"Bos-...Okay, That's feel weird." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"Calling my boyfriend by his last name." Sasha chuckled, "Do you want me to call you Bosco or Maurice?"

"No way." Bosco hated it when people called him Maurice except his mother, "Moe."

"Moe...." She chuckled, "I might be able to do that." Bosco slid his arm around her shoulders.  
"Only my mother can call me Maurice." Bosco said.

"You're such a mama's boy." Sasha said. Bosco chuckled.

"I am not." he told her but he knew it was true.  
"I think it's cute as long as I don't have to compete with her." Sasha looked at him.  
"Trust me. You don't." He said leaning over to kiss her. Sasha smiled as she kissed him softly. She had heard a lot of things about Bosco at the house. She had seen a lot of those bad things in action, but what the house didn't know was how sweet he could be. She heard him put the wineglass down. She was glad. She wanted his hands on her. On boy were they ever!

"Moe..." She muttered with a slight giggle. Bosco smiled against her lips.  
"It'll take time." He whispered as he began to kiss her neck. His hands went around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap. They needed to be closer. Sasha could feel his growing erection beneath her. She groaned softly.

She needed him. There was no denying it. Bosco's hands went up her shirt and gently pulled it off. Bosco stared at her chest and how it rose with every gasp of air she took in.

"Moe, why don't I show you to the bedroom?" Sasha asked as she slid off of his lap. Bosco nodded and stood up. He grunted slightly. His pants were almost too tight to walk. Sasha took his hand. This was actually happening. Bosco wasn't complaining though.

The two of them walked into the bedroom. Sasha's knees felt so weak as she felt Bosco's hands went around her waist pulling her to the mattress. He looked up at her with a smile. She looked so beautiful.

"Are you sure that you want this?" He asked.

"God yes." She said as Bosco began to pull her pants down. Her entire body shivered.  
"Good. I don't think I could stop." he said kissing her thigh. Sasha purred as she wiggled on the bed. Bosco had the most magical touch. She had never experienced such a rush.

Soon, Bosco slid his naked body against hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist as the two of them entered the wonderful realm of bliss. Neither of them had ever experienced such a wonderful night of love making. It was what the two of them needed.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	5. Time

****

Note: For the past four years I have been writing about almost every pairing I can think of to try to make everyone happy even it's just one person. If you don't like this pairing, DO NOT READ IT. I write about a lot of other pairings with Sasha like Ty if that's your cup of tea. If Bosco is, There are other stories with other pairings with him, like Faith. Don't complain requesting for stories that I am already involved in. look at my other stories or e-mail me privately requesting a new pairing. I'm up for anything.

February 12th, 2004

It was weird how sex changes things. Sasha felt...great. It was something she hadn't had for a long time. Who knew Bosco could be so...wonderful. He _was_ a gentleman despite everything she had heard at work.

"Yokas is coming back." Ty said closing his locker door.

"Good. I was starting to feel lonely here surrounded by all these men." Sasha chuckled.

"You weren't complaining last night." Bosco said with a growl. Ty frowned slightly. Sasha quickly smacked Bosco.

"He doesn't mean that." She said.

"I know what is going on between the two of you so you don't have to hide it from me." Ty said. Sasha looked at him.

"Well....Good." She said softly, "I'm out of here."

"Right behind you." Bosco followed Sasha. When they were out, Sasha frowned at Bosco.

"Maurice, how did Ty find out? Who did you tell?" She asked.

"I swear no one." He said putting his arm around her waist. Sasha sighed.

"I guess we're...not hiding it well." She said. Bosco chuckled.

"I guess not." He said. Bosco kissed her ear, "I'm not complaining though. I'm sick of hiding it. It's no big deal if we're dating."

"It is to me." She said walking to her car.

"Me too, but you know what I mean." Bosco chuckled, "So, dinner?"

"Sounds great." Sasha said.

Bosco watched Sasha polish off the last of the cheesecake in front of them. She ate a lot and Bosco liked that. He hated women who hid how much they ate. He liked a woman with meat on their bones. Screw those stick figures.

"So, I'm thinking that you should come over my house and eat with my ma and I." Bosco said. Sasha chuckled softly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked Bosco.  
"I know you've met my mother but I want you to formally meet her...you know...as my girlfriend." Bosco said. A smile came upon Sasha's face.

"Your girlfriend." She said.

"Well, you are...aren't you?" Bosco frowned. Sasha nodded.  
"I am." She told him.

"Good." Bosco said under his breath. Girlfriend and boyfriend. God, this felt weird for Bosco...It was a weird good, but a weird none the less.

February 26th, 2004

It was cold in New York. It was too cold to even snow. Bosco was tempted to stick his tongue to a pole, but he knew what happened when people did that.

"Moe moe moe moe moe moe moe." Drew bounced on the couch. he looked at the child.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." He said. Drew laughed.

"Wanna go outside?" he asked. Bosco cocked his eyebrow.

"but it's cold." He told the child. Drew shrugged.

"If we run, we'll be hot." he said, "I wanna play ball." Bosco smiled softly and nodded.  
"Okay. Go bundle up." he said. Drew cheered and ran to get his stuff. Bosco sighed getting up. "Sasha, I'm taking drew out to play."

"Make sure he bundles up." She told him.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Babe." Bosco chuckled walking to the door. he put his hate on and slid his jacket on, "Drew, come on."

"Coming!" Drew ran down the hallway throwing a basketball at Bosco. he caught it.

"Get your gloves on." He said. Drew groaned.

"I can't play ball with gloves on." he said. Bosco tossed him his gloves.

"I don't care." Bosco said putting his own on, "I have mine on." Drew put his gloves on.

"There." He said.

"Good boy. COme on." Bosco took Drew's hand.

"Bye Aunt Sasha!!" Drew yelled. Sasha laughed.

"Bye, Squirt. You behave." Sasha said.

"I will." Drew said walking out.  
"I mean, Moe behave." Sasha chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." Bosco said leading Drew downstairs. He watched Drew carefully as he bounced down the stairs. Drew was a cool little kid. "Do you like me?"

"You're cool for a white guy." Drew said jumping outside. Bosco laughed softly.

"Thanks, buddy." He said. It meant a lot to Bosco for Sasha's family to like him. This relationship was getting more serious with every passing moment and he wanted it to continue to go well.

"Hurry up!" Drew squealed running to the small basketball court behind the apartment building.

"Jeez, I'm coming." Bosco ran after him and threw the ball into the basket when he ran by it.

"Cool!!" Drew cried.

"Come on. Let's play." Bosco bounced the ball to the boy. He took it and tried to shoot a basket, but the bal didn't get even close.

"Oh man!" Drew pouted. Bosco scooped the child up and put him on his shoulders.

"Let's see if you can do it now." He said. Drew lifted up the ball and threw it into the basket.

"I did it!!" Drew cheered.  
"That's my boy!" Bosco grinned. "youre going to be on the best Basketball team when you grow up."

"I know that." Drew said. Sasha stood in her bedroom window looking at Drew and Bosco. man, it was so nice to se Drew and Bosco playing with each other. Drew needed a strong male figure in his life and Sasha was thankful it was Bosco.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	6. Sex and Checks

****

March 12th, 2004

Sasha sat at the kitchen table going over her finances. Things were tight. She had to start working more or she wouldn't be able to pay bills. Monique was saving up for her own apartment so she wasn't getting any rent from her. Feeding a family of three was expensive.

"Your fridge is bare." Bosco said looking in it.

"You ate everything." Sasha said.

"Sorry." Bosco chuckled. Sasha leaned back with a deep sigh.

"Monique is moving out." She told him.

"Well, that's good." He rubbed his stomach. He looked at that look on her face, "it is isn't it?" Sasha sighed.

"In a way." She said, "it's just going to be hard being in this place all alone."

"You won't be here all alone." Bosco sat next to her. "I'm here."

"But you don't live here. You go home at night." Sasha said. She hated being alone at night. She hated the sounds the apartment made. Bosco took her hand.

"What if I didn't go home at night?" He asked. Sasha looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Bosco shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just thinking...We've been going out for awhile." He said.

"Two and a half months." Sasha said.

"How about I move in when Monique moves out?" Bosco asked. Sasha stared at him. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"You want to move in?" She whispered.

"It was just an idea." Bosco said.

"I like that idea." Sasha said, "I mean, Monique probably won't leave until July or August...You think we'll be together still?" Bosco laughed loudly. She was such a nut sometimes.

"Yes." He said. "How can I give up such a nice piece of ass?"

"Oh gee! Thanks!" Sasha laughed smacking his arm.

Sasha groaned as she walked up the steps. Work had been so hard today. She and Yokas had to run after a purse-snatcher. She fell down some stairs. It was great fun. She walked into the apartment. Monique was sitting watching TV.

"Hey, Sexy." Sasha chuckled.

"Hey." Monique snickered, "How was work?"

"Long. I'm ready to curl up in bed." Sasha said.

"Your boyfriend called." Monique said.

"Bosco?" She asked. Monique nodded, "What did he want?"

"He said to tell you that there's a check in your locker at work." She said, "I have no idea what that means."

"Me either." Sasha picked up the phone and dialed Bosco's number.

"Boscorelli here." He said.

"It's me." Sasha said, "What check are you talking about?"

"I left a fifty-dollar check in your locker." Bosco replied.

"What for, Moe?" Sasha asked.

"I've been eating a lot of your food and I thought I'd pay you back." Bosco said, "I was just trying to be nice."

"You think I need your money, Bosco?" Sasha asked, "I can certainly feed my family."

"I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Well, that's how it sounds. Thanks." Sasha put the phone down. Okay, maybe she did need the money, but she wasn't going to let Bosco know that.

March 26th, 2004

The past couple of weeks she had tried to keep her distance from Bosco. It didn't work very well though. He looked so sexy in his uniform. She'd take him out and have sex by the side of the road. It was like she was in high school again, but better.

"We need to stop doing this." Sasha laughed buttoning her pants up.

"Why is that?" Bosco asked starting the car back up.

"Because we're police officers and we're suppose to be upstanding citizens." She told him. Bosco rolled his eyes.

"Upstanding citizens need to have sex too you know." He said.

"What if I got pregnant?" Sasha asked. She watched the colour drain from his face. She chuckled, "See? You didn't even think about that."

"I'll keep a box of condoms in the glove compartment." He said.  
"No, seriously. What if I accidentally got pregnant?" Sasha asked him. Bosco rubbed his chin as he pulled back onto the street.

"I would probably freak out and have a heart attack." he told her with a smirk, "And then I'd most definitely step up to the plate. Don't worry, Sasha. I'm not going to be an ass."

"Good." Sasha said, "I'm not pregnant anyway."

"Thank god." Bosco chuckled.

"It's nice to know where you're at though." Sasha winked playfully. Bosco smiled as he stopped at a red light.

"How long do you think we can put up with this roadside sex fun before we get caught?" Bosco asked. Sasha shrugged.

"Oh who knows." She said with a chuckle. "Swersky probably already has a detective watching our every move."

"You should flash them then." Bosco said. Sasha shot him a look.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" She asked with a frown.

"Well, yeah I would love that." he said. Sasha rolled her eyes. That was typical of him. "I like myself some dark chocolate."

"You're a pig, Maurice Lewis Boscorelli." Sasha laughed.

"But you love it." he said. Sasha glanced at him. Why did he have to bat his eyes? He knew she loved everything he did. he knew she was falling hard for him too. he was playing her the right way.

"Oh just shut up and take me home, Pervert." Sasha chuckled as Bosco drove towards her apartment building.

"Thank you for being with me, Sasha. Seriously, I'm very thankful to have you." he told her. Sasha turned and smiled at him. God, Bosco could be so sweet when it was just the two of them. Sasha did love that Bosco, but she wasn't about to admit it to him.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	7. Bullets

May 26th, 2004

Bosco stared at Sasha. She had such a gorgeous body. He couldn't believe she was with him. She glanced over her shoulder as she pulled her shirt on. Sasha laughed loudly.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"You." Bosco said, "Why are you with me?"

"You have a big penis." Sasha laughed. Bosco groaned.

"You're a pervert." he said sliding out of bed. Sasha fluttered her eyes.

"That's why we're together." She said, "Come on. We need to go to work." Bosco groaned. he wanted to stay in bed all day long. he could careless about work.

* * *

Bosco stuffed a handful of French fries into his mouth. Faith looked at him. She shook her head.

"You can put away more food than anyone I've met." She said. He grinned.

"it's something I'm very proud of." Bosco said. Faith grimaced.

"Men and food. They have a weird bond." She said.

"So does Men and Sex." Bosco said. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Sex...How is the thing with Monroe going?" She asked. She watched Bosco's face brighten up.

"Terrific." he said, "You know...love, fireworks, and all those awesome things."

"Oh lord. You're in love." She laughed. Bosco frowned.

"I wouldn't use that word, but I feel things for Sasha that I've never felt for anyone else." he told his partner. Faith nodded.

"That thing that you feel in your gut, your heart, that's love. I hate to break it to you." Faith smirked, "I know you didn't think you were capable of loving someone, but you are…Obviously." Bosco sat there for a moment.

"Do you think I'm good for her?" he asked. "I don't want to screw this up by turning into my father."

"Oh She wouldn't let you." Faith chuckled, "I think Sasha is your perfect match. She will keep you inline when you need to be kept in line." Bosco smirked.

"Yeah, she wouldn't let me be anything but kind to her." He said, "She's a fire cracker." Faith nodded.

"Yes she is, but I'm glad." She said, "I'm happy you are finally happy."

"Me too." Bosco smiled. It was wonderful feeling like this. It was scary but wonderful. "So…Any men looking to date you?"

"No." Faith chuckled softly.

"Why not?" He asked, "You've been single long enough. Get a boyfriend and we can double date." Faith looked at him oddly.

"You actually want to do couple stuff?" She asked.  
"Why not?" Bosco smiled.  
"Because it's very out of characters for you." Faith pointed out.

"A man can be happy every once and a while you know." Bosco said, "All that brooding was putting wrinkles on my face." Faith laughed.

"Wrinkles aren't fun." She said.

June 9th, 2004

Sasha was tempted to call in sick. She was so unmotivated lately and that wasn't like her. All she could think about was she hoped she didn't have mono.

"How's life?" Sully asked. Sasha looked at him.

"Life is fine." She chuckled softly. "how's your life?"

"Just fine too." Sully said as she stopped at a red light, "I suspect your life is a whole lot better than mine."

"It's okay." Sasha chuckled.

"55-David, to 55-Charlie." Bosco came over the radio. Sasha's face brightened up. She didn't want to show how excited she got even hearing his voice. "55-Charlie, are you there?"

"Are you going to get It?" Sully asked. She snatched her radio up.

"55-Charlie to 55-David. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing yet. We have some suspicious activity at our location." Bosco said. "We could use some back up, just in case. No sirens."

"Got it, David." She said smiling at Sully.

"And they call it puppy love." He sang. Sasha giggled as Sully pulled up alongside Bosco's car. He rolled down the window, "What's up?"

"That building over there has some suspicious activity going on." Bosco nodded towards the supposedly abandoned building, "Do you know what today's colours are?"

"I think purple." Sasha said looking at the building. "There's Cruz." Cruz nodded towards them and motioned for them to come over. Sully pulled the car behind Bosco's. Sasha's heart pounded with excitement. She knew Bosco's probably was as well.

"Just what I need." Faith muttered to Sasha. She shirked.

"It'll be fine." Sasha said nodding to Cruz, "What have we got?"

"Tiger Williams is in there we believe." She said.

"Are you serious?" Sasha whispered. Cruz nodded.

"We need your back up." Cruz said, "Sullivan go around the right side of the building. Monroe, left side. Yokas and Boscorelli, back me up. We have permission to shoot to kill."

Sasha nodded stealing a glance at Bosco. He loved these types of things. She on the other hand, didn't. However, if a fellow cop needed help, she'd be there. Even if it was Cruz.

Sasha slowly moved along the side of the house. She gripped her gun tightly. Sweat beaded in her brow and threatened to trickle down her face. Sasha moved to the side door and glanced in. Cruz, Yokas, and Bosco were inside of the house. Sasha opened the door and stepped in. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something wasn't right. She heard a click to her left. Sasha looked and saw a silhouette that made her skin crawl. A gun, a very large gun. No one else saw it or heard it being cocked.

"Look out!" Sasha cried running into the house and bringing Faith and Bosco down to the ground. A gun was being fired right at them.

"Oh god." Faith scrambled to the corner, "55-David to central, we have shots being fired at us."

"Son of a bitch." Cruz hissed firing her gun. Sasha looked at the top of the stairs and saw another man with a gun aiming at Cruz.

"Cruz!!" Sasha screamed as the gun was fired. She pulled her own trigger and got the man on the stairs in the chest. He fell down. Sasha looked at Cruz. She looked in shock. "Cruz?"

"I…think…" Cruz fell to her knees.

"Oh god." Bosco scrambled over to her. "10-13, we have an officer down. I repeat we have an officer down!!!"

"Where the hell is, Sully?" Sasha whispered standing up. She saw Tiger standing in the kitchen loading his gun. Sasha pointed her gun at him, "Drop your weapon, Tiger. I swear to god I will shot your brains all over this kitchen." Tiger chuckled.

"I'm going to get away like usual." he said. Sasha shook her head.  
"Sgt. Cruz has been shot, Tiger. You're going away for a very very long time." Sasha said, "So drop your weapon now." Tiger aimed his gun at Sasha.  
"Good bye, Officer Monroe." he said. Sasha didn't hesitate. She pulled her trigger. Tiger stumbled back and fell into the wall. She watched his clasp his throat as he slid to the ground. She smiled slightly. She had shot him.

"We need an ambulance!" Faith cried. Sasha turned around and saw her boyfriend pressing on Cruz's chest hard. She was lying in a pool of blood.

* * *

There were so many police officers standing in the ER. Sasha could barely pace back and forth. Her heart was still pounding. She had come so close to being shot.

"Have some coffee." Faith handed her a Styrofoam cup.  
"Thanks." Sasha sighed.

"I should be thanking you." Faith smiled. "You save my life."

"No I didn't." Sasha said glancing at Bosco.

"Yes you did. I did not see that second shooter. Neither did Bosco. You saved both of our lives." Faith said. Sash looked at Faith.  
"I didn't save Cruz though." She walked up to Bosco, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Bosco asked.

"Because We were shot at today." She said.

"How are you? You killed two people today." Bosco told her. Sasha stared at him Blankly. She had, hadn't she? Dr. Maxwell walked out of the room, looking at Bosco and Sasha. "How is she?"

"She lost too much blood, officer." He said, "There was nothing we could do." Sasha frowned deeply.

"What…What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Sgt. Cruz passed away a few minutes ago." He said. Bosco groaned loudly leaning against the admit desk. Sasha stood there in shock. Cruz was dead and Sasha felt like it was all her fault. She should have grabbed Cruz too. She should have warned her too.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	8. Det

June 17th, 2004

Sasha was taking the whole shooting incident hard. She could not believe Cruz was dead. The funeral was hard. Maurice watched the guilt over take her as the casket was lowered into the ground. It tore his heart out.

"Boscorelli, come into my office." Swerski waved him over. Maurice stared at him. What did he do? He was only called into his office when he broke a rule or pissed someone off.

"Okay…" he said hesitantly. Maurice walked into the office.  
"Sit down." Swerski said sitting behind his desk.  
"I didn't do it, Boss." Maurice said, "Whatever they said was completely wrong." Swerski laughed.

"You're not in trouble….For once." He said, "How is Monroe doing?"

"Oh." Maurice rubbed the back of his neck, "She's okay. She's taking Cruz's death somewhat hard though. I've never seen her like this."

"It's hard loosing a colleuge especially one you could have saved." Swerski said, "I have set of a meeting for her to talk with someone. She needs to."

"I know. I've told her that." Maurice said.

"The reason why I've called you in here is because I have something that might cheer her up." Swerski said. Maurice 's ears perked up.

"I'll do anything to cheer her up." he said.  
"Well, she's being promoted." He said. A smile came across Maurice 's face.  
"Promoted? Why?" He asked his boss.

"Because she saved yours and Yokas' lives. She took one of the most deadly men off of the streets." Swerski said, "That deserves a promotion."

"Wow." Maurice whispered. God, she would be thrilled.

* * *

Sasha stood at the window staring at the children playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. They were so innocent. A drive by shooter could come by and shoot them in the heads. Their innocence would splatter all over the pavement. Sasha shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that.

She saw Maurice pull into a parking space. He got out of the car and talked to the kids. They jumped up and down. She saw Maurice laugh as he walked into the apartment. Why did he always have to come over when he got off? She knew the first question out of his mouth would be How are you? She heard the front door open.

"Hey." Sasha turned around.

"Hey." Maurice said with a smile upon his face, "How are you?"

"Fine." Sasha plopped down on the couch, "How was work?"

"Ooh fantastic." He smirked, "Swerski told me something about you." She groaned loudly. What now? He was going to fire her for getting Cruz killed wasn't he?

"Is it good or bad?" She asked tucking her legs beneath her.

"Oh it's excellent. Something you've probably been waiting for you entire career." Maurice said. He saw how that sparked her interest. "Because you saved my life and because you saved faith's life you're being promoted to Detective."

"What?" She stared at his in disbelief.

"Detective Monroe." Maurice said, "Aren't you stoked?"

"I got Cruz killed. Why are they giving me that?" Sasha asked him. Bosco sighed deeply.

"You didn't kill Cruz Sasha." Maurice said, "it was an accident. It is something that could happen every day we walk out onto those streets. We're cops. We know the risk. Cruz died doing what she loved. Frankly. If I'm going to die, I'd want to do it there." Sasha growled.

"Don't talk about dying, Maurice." She said.  
"Fine, but be a little more happy about this." Bosco said, "This is a huge honour and you earned it."

"I know…" Sasha sighed, "Detective Monroe does sound kind of cool."

"That's my girl." Maurice wrapped his arms around Sasha. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. She knew she did earn this promotion, but it still felt sort of wrong.

July 1st, 2004

Okay, so maybe Sasha had been wrong. Being promoted to detective was amazing. She felt so great being Det. Monroe rather than Officer Monroe. Moreover, she would tell anyone that she found it more interesting too. 

"Officer Boscorelli, come upstairs." Sasha smiled looking at her boyfriend, "We have some matters to discuss."

"Yes, Det. Monroe." He looked at Faith, "I'll be right back."

"I know." Faith chuckled going outside. Maurice rushed upstairs.

"How may I help you, Det. Monroe?" Maurice asked. Sasha grabbed his hand and pulled him into the interrogation room.

"I need to speak with you." She said pushing him down into the chair, "I know what you did."

"What did I do now?" He asked.

"You had sex in your cruiser." She said crossing her arms, "Granted, you were off duty, but you're always a cop."

"I'm sorry, Det. Monroe." Maurice smirked putting his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer. "I'm such a bad cop."

"Very bad." Sasha leaned over and kissed him gently. She quickly pulled away, "get to work. There'll be more of that when you get back to my place." Maurice growled.

"You're such a tease." He muttered as he stood up. Bosco had to adjust his pants. They were feeling very small now.

"Once a tease always a tease." Sasha winked, "Get going."  
"Aye aye." Maurice chuckled leaving the room. Faith was waiting outside for him, "Okay, let's go." Faith looked at him and began to laugh.

"I think you need a cold shower." She said getting into the car. Maurice blushed as he climbed in.

"I don't want to hear it." He said. Faith grinned brightly. She loved teasing him, especially when he was at attention.

"How is Sasha enjoying her new position?" She asked.

"She loves it." Maurice said, "I think It'd be nice if we got promoted too." Faith shrugged.

"Yeah it would be, but in due time." She said.

"We'll need to take the Sergeant's test when it comes around again." Maurice said buckling up as he got into the car.

"We will." Faith said, "I think you need to start studying though. It's tough work. I've already done shitty on it."

"We'll do it. We'll have a study group and make like those stupid flash cards things." He told his partner. Faith stared at him.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course." Maurice chuckled, "I'd like to get promoted and be honored or some crap like that. You can't be a street cop you entire life now can you?"

"Sully seems to like it." Faith chuckled, "But I know what you're saying. Detective would be cool too though."

"Investigations and stuff. Detective Boscorelli…" Maurice grinned.

"We'll do it. I promise." Faith smiled. It was really nice seeing Maurice wanting to further his career. It was a change of pace for him, but Faith loved seeing him plan for his future. He needed to do it.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	9. The Job

****

July 15th, 2004

Even though the whether was hot and sticky, Maurice wasn't complaining. He loved seeing Sasha strut around her apartment in as little as clothes as possible. Maurice loved that.

"Do you have everything?" Sasha asked her sister. Monique nodded as she looked around the apartment.

"I think so." She sighed deeply, "I hate to leave here. I love it."

"It's time for you to be on your own." Sasha smirked, "And time for me to relax from the two of you."

"Jee, thanks." Monique rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She said wrapping her arms around her baby sister. "I'm so proud of you."

"Me too." Maurice smiled. Monique pulled away and looked at him.

"Thanks." She chuckled, "I'll give you a call when we get there."

"I'll be waiting by the phone." Sasha sighed.  
"unfortunately I believe that." Monique gave a final wave as she left. Sasha's lip quivered as she closed the door. Maurice sighed deeply.  
"Don't you dare start crying, Monroe." He said. Sasha shook her head and looked at him.  
"I won't." She swipped at her eyes and went into the kitchen. She wasn't a very good liar. "Maybe you should-"

"Move in? No." He said. Sasha shot him the nastiest look over her shoulder.

"That was not what I was going to suggest, Maurice Lewis." She snapped.  
"Ooh, the middle name thing." He chuckled walking up behind her. Mikey and he knew they were in trouble when their mother used their middle names.

"I was going to say since you're here a lot and have a key to my place, why don't you like…have a drawer." She said.

"A drawer is a big step." Maurice said. Sasha turned around.

"I'm drawer step ready." She said, "Are you?" Maurice thought about it for a moment. He had never really had a drawer at a girl's place before. He nodded.

"As long as the drawer is in your place, I'm ready." He said. Frankly, he would have said anything to make her stop crying. He hated seeing girls cry. Sasha looked at him and smiled.

"Are you serious?" She asked him. Maurice nodded.

"Of course I am. It's not like you're proposing to me." He winked playfully. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed deeply as she plopped down on the couch, "I knew she would have to move out one of these days. I'm just going to miss them."

"You're going to see them again." he said sitting next to her. Maurice wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sasha snuggled into him.

"Thank you for everything, Maurice." Sasha said. She wasn't sure what she would do if she didn't have him. Yes Monique was bound to move out sooner or later, but it was nice to have someone she could lean on during it.

July 29th, 2004

Maurice stared at the front of the roll call room. He wasn't paying attention to was Lue was saying, but it couldn't be very important. If it was he would have said Guys, I have something important to tell you. At least that's what Maurice's reasoning was.

"You ready?" Ty tapped his shoulder.

"huh?" Maurice looked at him. Ty laughed.

"We're ready to go onto the road." He said. Maurice nodded and got up. "what's weighing on your mind?"

"Well, you know…women." Maurice said as he followed his partner out. Ty snickered.

"Is there a particular woman? Like of the dark persuasion?" He asked. Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Can I help it?" He asked, "You know how great she is."

"Well, I know how great she is at work but in other areas…I don't." He said walking outside.

"Thank god for that." Maurice said opening up their car, "I have a feeling today will be a good day."

"You just jinxed us man." Ty muttered.

Maurice had his back pressed against the wall. His gun was held tightly in his hand. They were jinxed. They always were it seemed.

"I hear a baby crying." Maurice whispered.

"No shit." Ty glanced into the convenient store. A woman was sitting on the floor with a child in her arms. A masked man had a gun pressed to her head.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Maurice muttered under his breath. He wasn't one to loose his cool, but this situation wasn't the best. He could admit that much.

"We need to call for back up." Ty said. Maurice shook his head.

"No. We have the situation under control." He said. Ty stared at him in disbelief.

"No we don't. A woman has a gun against her head. That isn't under control." Ty whispered.

"This is the NYPD. Drop your weapon." Maurice called out. Ty winced. He shouldn't have done that. The man started to laugh.

"How many of you are there?" He asked.

"Seventeen." Maurice said, "What's your name son?"

"Al Capone." He said. Maurice looked at Ty.

"You got us in this mess, get us out now." Ty said. "I will give you five minutes and then I'm calling for back up."

"Talking like a true partner of mine." Maurice smiled, "Well, Al, my name is Maurice Boscorelli."

"Boscorelli. I've heard about you." Al said, "You're an asshole."

"That's right I am." Maurice said. "Let the woman and child go. I'm sure this lovely clerk there will give you whatever you want."

"I will. Have the money." The clerk said. The robber glanced at him.

"Trust me, Al." Maurice said, "Let's say in the future you were to get caught. You'll get a lot less time for armed robbery than for murder."

"I realize that." Al said.

"Don't screw your life up." Maurice said, "He's offering the money to you." Maurice stood in the door way, putting his gun on the ground, "I'm unarmed."

"I just want the fucking money and to get home." Al said. Maurice looked at the clerk.

"Put your hands up and slowly open the door. Let our buddy, Al, here go behind the counter and take the money. I want to see your hands the entire time, all right?" Maurice asked. The Clerk nodded. The last thing Bosco needed was some Clerk's brain all over the wall because he wanted to save the day. The clerk opened the drawer and held his arms up, "Very good. Now, Al, just grab the money and leave."

"That's it?" Al asked. Maurice nodded.

"That's it." he said. Al walked behind the counter and grabbed a bag. He put the money into it and came back around, "Can I leave?"

"Of course." Maurice said, "I just want these people safe." Maurice stepped aside. Al smiled.

"Great." He bolted outside just as Maurice stuck his foot out. Al went flying and landed on the ground with a thud.

"You're a fucking idiot." Maurice dug his knee into his back as he slapped the cuffs on him.

"You said I could go!" Al said.

"You said yourself that I was an asshole. You should have believed it." Maurice said yanking Al back to his feet, "And the AL Capone thing…Very original. Davis, give the clerk back the money."

"Good job, Bosco." Ty smiled, impressed. Maurice shrugged his shoulders.

"All in a days work." He said putting the robber into the back of their cruiser.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	10. Chapter 10

**October 31st, 2004 **

**Bosco really didn't like working on Halloween. The crazy freaks were always out. And sometimes you couldn't tell the difference between the freaks and the people who were just dressing up like freaks.**

"**I was Webster one year." Ty said. Bosco turned and looked at him.**

"**You were what one year?" He asked. Ty chuckled.**

"**Webster. I was like eight." Ty told his partner, "I always loved Halloween growing up."**

"**Halloween is a gay holiday." Bosco said.**

"**You're gay." Ty chuckled, "Wait until you have children. Halloween will turn into your fav holiday."**

"**I will never be having children." Bosco said. Ty looked at him.**

"**You cant say that. You may have kids out there that you don't know of." Ty said, "You are Maurice Boscorelli aren't you?" A smile spread across Bosco's face.**

"**Yeah. I am." He said.**

"**Then there you go." Ty smiled as he came to the red-light.**

"**55-Charlie, We have a report of gun fire" A voice came across the radio.**

"**55-Charlie to central." Bosco picked up the radio.**

"**Gunfire heard at Smithfield's Haunted house. One injury reported." They said.**

**We're on our way." Bosco flipped on he sirens and Ty sped the cruiser toward the scene. The Smithfield's haunted house was a local tradition. Of course Bosco never went there, but he had heard about it from Yokas. **

"**It looks dead in there." Ty said as he pulled up in front of the house.**

"**You shouldn't use that terminology." Bosco mumbled as he stepped out. He walked up the steps, "NYPD."He knocked on the door. All he could hear was a record of scary sounds. "I hate Halloween."**

"**You've already said that seven teen times tonight." Ty said opening the front door. The men slowly entered the house. In a place as decorated as thins, anyone could hide anywhere. Ty nodded to a pool of blood. Bosco knelt down and touched it.**

"**It's corn syrup." He said, "This has to be a hoax."**

"**I don't think so." Ty said looking into a room where five bodies laid on the ground, "NYPD." Noone moved.**

"**Are they real?" Bosco asked. Ty walked over to one and took a pulse. There was none.**

"**They're real all right. Real dead." Ty sighed, "55-Charlie to central, we have five bodies here. I repeat five bodies and no suspect. We are requesting backup and a few buses."**

"**I wish that music would shut up." Bosco said. He couldn't concentrate with it on. He stepped back into the hallway. Movement caught his eye. Bosco cocked his gun, "This is Officer Boscorelli from the NYPD. Stop where you are." A man stepped out from behind a curtain with his hands up.**

"**I didn't do it man." He said.**

"**What's your name, Son?" Bosco asked. Son? God, he was starting to sound like his father.**

"**Justin Decrampy." he said, "A man walked through here and just blew everyone away. I ran, but...my little sister. I cant find her." Bosco lowered his gun. **

"**Come towards me, slowly." Bosco said, "did you see who did it?" Justin nodded.**

"**He was tall and black." Justin said as he moved slowly. Ty stepped back into the hallway. Justin began to shake. "That's him! Oh god! Thats him!"**

"**What?" Bosco looked at Ty, who had his gun drawn on him, "Man what's going on?"**

"**What's going on?" Ty asked, "Your stupidity and your blatant disregard of the human race. This world would be better without you in it." Ty cocked his gun.**

"**What the hell, Davis? Don't joke around." Bosco said putting his arms up.**

"**This isn't a joke." Ty pulled the trigger.**

* * *

"**Oh Christ!" Bosco bolted up in bed, gasping. Sasha groaned rolling over.**

"**What is the matter?" Sasha asked rubbing her eyes. Bosco looked around the bedroom and then down at Sasha.**

"**I had a nightmare that Davis shot me." He said laying back down. Sasha giggled as she snuggled back into him.**

"**You're just having nightmares because it's Halloween." She said, "Now go to sleep." Bosco sighed deeply as he laid down, staring at the ceiling. Boy, did he hate Halloween.**

**November 13th, 2004**

**Sasha could feel his eyes on her. It warmed her from the inside out. He knew he had that affect on her, even at work. She winked at him from across the room. Bosco smiled at her.**

**"Boscorelli and Monroe." Swerski stared at them.**

**"Yes, Sir." Bosco sat up.**

**"Knock of the high school flattery." He said. Other officers chuckled.**

**"Sorry, Sir." Sasha blushed.**

**"Monroe and Davis, I want you in 55-Charlie and down on Stevenson. There has been some vandals down there." He said. Sasha nodded.**

**"We'll get them." Sasha said.**

**"You better." He said, "Now go." Everyone stood up and exited the room. Sasha went to go get their radios. Bosco walked dup behind her.**

**"You got me in trouble." She told him.**

**"Me? It was all your fault with your winking and flirting." He said. Sasha laughed as she looked at him.**

**"I would never flirt with you." She winked at him and caught up with ty, "Here's yours."**

**"Thanks." He said. "You guys got in trouble."**

**"Shut up." Sasha smiled as she stepped outside. She shivered, "I hate this weather. We're cranking the heat up."**

**"You better believe it." Ty walked over to their cruiser. "It's going to snow soon." Sasha groaned getting into the passenger's side of the cruiser.**

**"I don't want to hear it." She said, "I really loathe the snow. My nephew loves it though. I used to take him out to build snowmen."**

**"Yeah, my nieces and nephew loves the snow too." Ty said as he started to car, "I think all kids do because of the idea of no school. I loved snow when I was little."**

**"Me too, but once I got old enough to shovel it, I hated it." Sasha chuckled, "I wonder why he paired us up."**

**"I hear Swerski is trying to partners to see how the dynamic is." Ty said, "I don't mind it."**

**"Me either." Sasha said.**

**"Bosco talks about you all the time." Ty said. Sasha smiled as she looked at Ty.**

**"What does he say?" She asked. Okay, she really did feel like they were in high school, passing notes after class, but she really didn't care. She was happy.**

**"I'm not saying a word." ty said, "He swore me to secrecy."**

**"Fine." Sasha pouted and then laughed. "Look at that...A snowflake."**

**"I told you." Ty said pulling into a spot on their assigned street. Now, all they had to do was sit here and watch.**

**"Bosco would have hated just sitting here and waiting." Sasha said. Ty nodded.**

**"Yeah, thats probably why he paired us up to do this." He said. The two of them sat there in silence for about twenty minutes before Sasha pointed out the window.**

**"Check that out." She said. Ty glanced at a group of teen-ager walking down the street. One of them picked up a rock and threw it in a store's window. As the glass shattered into a thousand pieces, Sasha got out of the car, "What do you think You're doing?"**

**"Running." The culprit said and bolted...right into Ty.**

**"I don't think so." He said slapping his cuffs on him. Sasha stared at the other teens.**

**"Do you need a personal escort home?" She asked. They shook their heads.**

**"No, Ma'am." One of them said.**

**"I never forget faces. If I see one of you again, I will remember how I know you and take you in. I don't want to see anymore trash around this place, do you understand me?" Sasha stared at them. They all nodded and rushed away.**

**"Shall we bring this one in?" Ty asked.**

**"Of course." Sasha smiled as she opened the car's door for Ty.**

**"Only here for twenty minutes and we got someone." He said as he got the teen into the car, "It has to be luck."**

**"Or the man upstairs didn't want us out in the snow." Sasha chuckled. Ty nodded in agreement. Sasha hoped that Swerski would let them ride together more often. It was nice to gt along so well with Ty.**


End file.
